cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Maroon Alliance
}} |} History :The Maroon Alliance was formed from a former OTF Alliance member Blogmaster10. It was formed in the name of all that is free. The Forum Site is Here Government Charter Preamble: :In order to form an Alliance that shall, in times of peril act with utmost decency towards Nation or Alliance in harm's way, We shall follow these following Acts without hesitation. The President: :There shall be one President which will be elected every Month. It will be his power to check on the Parliament and other offices and to give guidance and support to his fellow members. If the President is found breaking this charter than he will be tried by the High Court Council and The Minister of High Court. He will be impeached by a 3/5 vote and the Prime Minister will become acting President until one can be appointed. The Prime Minister: :There shall also be one Prime Minister which shall act as a Vice-President This position will be voted on every Month. The Prime Minister's responsibility to check on the other Minister's. If found breaking this Charter He will automatically be impeached from the Position and a new Prime Minister will be voted on. Congress: :There shall be 1 Minister and 7 seats in the Parliament. As such the changing tides of politics these positions will be voted on every 3 weeks. The Minister of Parliament and the 7 members below him will vote on Amendments and New Laws. If they are found breaking this charter than they will be voted on and with 3/5 vote be impeached and a new one will be voted on. High Ministers: :There shall be 3 High Ministers which shall be responsible for the respective categories they are assigned. :The Minister of Defense Shall Be concerned with the Defense of This Alliance with which we have formed today. :The Minister of Finance shall be concerned with the Financial situations and shall be assigned to give out money when needed. :The Minister for Foreign Affairs shall be needed to be in liaison with other alliances and will be responsible for any and all official embassy's in this Alliance. High Court: :There shall be 1 Minister and 4 seats below him in the High Court. It will be their responsibility to Vote on Impeachment and Banning individuals who are accused of breaking this Charter. :It will be majority rule and 3/5 vote will be enough to proceed with the trial. Amendments to the Charter: :If an amendment has passed with a 5/8 majority in Parliament then it will pass to High Court which shall approve it with a 3/5 majority. Than it will pass to whichever Minister it deals with most and must be approved or Vetoed, if Approved, it will become an Amendment to this Charter. Laws: :If a law is approved by 5/8 majority in Parliament then it will pass to the President and can be Approved or Vetoed by Him, if Approved it will become a law and go to act immediately, if vetoed it goes to High Court and must pass with a 3/5 majority. Embassies: :If an Alliance has asked to form an embassy it will have to be approved by the Minister for Foreign affairs. Then it will be posted in the Forums. The Embassies will have power to a limited extent. If the President seems to disagree with the Embassies He can Ban those Alliances with a 3/5 Majority in High Court. Current Embassies :None to date PM Blogmaster10 for info on embassies. Category:Alliances